shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Stacy Says No
Stacy Says No is the twenty-fourth episode of the third season. Plot Stacy is growing frustrated, that Dan, Schemer, and even Billy are blowing her off, as Schemer is stacking his Cheese Giggle boxes in an unsafe way, and Dan is playing with a beach ball inside, when Stacy has asked them not to, and Billy is preparing to go fishing when Stacy has asked him to fix a train signal. A timely arrival by J.B. King changes things when he arrives pitching a book about "Bossing" to Stacy. He encourages her to read it saying that the book solved his problems by teaching him how to be the kind of boss that people fear and obey, and he advises her to begin being bossy, adding that he'll be watching and keeping score. Although she initially struggles, Stacy manages to start showing aggressive authority towards Dan, Billy and Schemer, putting them in their place, and making J.B. King proud. Fixing the crossing signal, is a tougher job than in seems, and as Billy struggles with it, Mr. Conductor arrives with his own troubles. He has an unwanted mouse guest in his house, wreaking havoc and he can't seem to get rid of it. In his frustration, Mr. Conductor takes a mallet, and swings it at the signal Billy is struggling to put together. Stacy continues to throw her weight around, not allowing Dan to do anything that she formerly permitted, like creating crafts, and refuses to even hear a word Dan has to say, and she continues to instate further authoritarian rules and regulations. Billy questions Stacy if her book and increased regulations will actually help run the station more efficiently, making the point that people and their feelings should be taken into consideration as well, and that Shining Time Station was running fine before all of this. Stacy ignores him, and as her back is turned, Schemer reaches up and snatches a copy of the book from the ticket counter, and sneaks off with it. Mr. Conductor appears with a cat that he's hoping will get rid of his mouse. But he sticks around long enough to tell Dan a story about the bigger trains getting bossy with the younger trains and a rebellion ensued on the island of Sodor. Mr. Conductor then vanishes with the cat to go take care of the mouse. Stacy continues to exert her authority into Schemer's arcade, much to his dismay, causing a passenger to storm out after being caught in a scuffle between the two. Dan and Billy talk about Stacy's new regime, and while Billy agrees that while rules and authority are necessary, sometimes they can go too far. He explains that rules and authority work best with a gentle hand, and uses the crossing signal he's repairing as an example. He's been trying push a cover over a bolt, which he hasn't been able to do. Increasing force, and larger hammers did not help, which made him realize that it was a waste of effort and time. However, “gentle persuasion” did work as he applied a little grease to the bolt and a gentle push on the cover, helped secure the cover, repairing the signal. Mr. Conductor asks Stacy for her help with the mouse, as his cat has befriended the mouse, and he still can't get rid of it. Stacy blows him off saying he has to wait in line, like everyone else, even though there is no one else there. Mr. Conductor leaves in frustration after unsuccessfully trying to argue his point just as Dan arrives to speak to his aunt. But she also tells him the same thing, refusing to relent even after Dan pleads that he’s not like everyone else. Dan has just about had it, and is ready to leave, claiming Shining Time Station is no longer any fun. Stacy begins to intently leaf through her book when Billy asks her if she really expects to find the answer in there. Billy gently leads Dan away to cool off as Stacy struggles with the thought of losing her friends because of her strict rules. Stacy apologizes and confesses to getting carried away, and not thinking about anyone's feelings at the time, which was wrong. She explains that she has a big job to do, making sure that the station is safe, clean, and that the trains run on time and that all the passengers, are taken care of. Billy and Dan agree that perhaps they should've been the ones helping her, and that they weren’t doing their share around the station. Dan asks if they promise to try harder to help her, if she’d be willing to get rid of the rules. Stacy agrees to discontinue the authoritarian regime, and get rid of at least, the unnecessary rules. Stacy then tells J.B. King that the station runs best when everyone works together, and when you make it clear what you want and why you want it, so people can choose to help you rather than being bossed around. Schemer storms in with a megaphone, having read the book, and declaring himself the new boss of Shining Time Station, but J.B. and Stacy are quick to silence him. J.B. King congratulates Stacy telling her that the move earns her a "10" proving that she really is in charge. Sometime afterward, Dan presents Stacy with a snowflake that he cut out from paper. She really likes it, and Dan willingly goes to clean up the paper cuttings from the bench. Mr. Conductor returns, and reveals that the mouse has a new home in the wall painting of a country cottage at a cheese factory nearby. Dan is happy for him and Mr. Conductor is glad that everything is back to normal. They're interrupted by the sound of a typewriter which turns out to be Schemer typing out a new book, "Schemer's Guide to Success in Business without Actually Doing Anything." Cast and Characters * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers * Ari Magder as Dan Jones * Brian O'Connor as Schemer The Flexitoon Puppeteers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Rex * Peter Baird as Grace Bass * Kenny Miele as Grace Bass * Alan Semok as Tex Guest Starring * Mart Hulswit as J.B. King * Marium Carvell as the Passenger Mentioned Characters * Harry Cupper (mentioned) * Kara Cupper (mentioned) * Becky (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) * Duck (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Thomas Story * Duck Takes Charge Percy is the laughing stock of the yard following his signal mishap, until Sir Topham Hatt cheers him up by sending him to help build the new harbour while a bigger tank engine arrives to shunt the yard. The newcomer, Duck (alias Montague), is soon friends with Percy, until Gordon, James and Henry start ordering them about. Duck decides to take action “the Great Western way”, and he and Percy block the paths to the shed, refusing to let the big engines in. Sir Topham Hatt arrives where Duck gives his reasons for their actions, stating that he and Percy will only take orders from their controller, not from the other engines. Sir Topham Hatt understands and is quick to tell the big engines: “This is my railway and I give the orders!” Jukebox Band Segment Song * Cannonball Blues Trivia * This episode marks Dan Jones' last appearance until Once Upon a Time in 1995. * The title of the book is "Bossing: You're the Boss, Be Bossy" by Wilbur T. Master. * Kara, Harry and Becky are mentioned in the episode but they did not appear in it. * This is the second time the passenger played by Marium Carvell makes an appearance and becomes offended. Stacy first "barked" at her in Season 2's episode "Achoo." * This is the last episode to have one Thomas story. * The voice heard during Stacy's telephone conversation is actually sped-up audio from a scene with Stacy and Harry from Promises, Promises. * Mr. Conductor tells Duck Takes Charge to Dan in this episode. Gallery Stacy Says No/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3